Hetalia Highschool
by SasuIchi4ever
Summary: This is a highschool for the gifted... Well Somewhat gifted... Need extra people ... Watch your favorite countrys have the drama of being in highschool and RELATIONSHIPS
1. Chapter 1

Hallo this is Dek here with a request I will be doing a Hetalia highschool AND i need some extra people for Reasons... Fill out these forms and ill try to add you to this story :D here is the form DONT POST IT AS A REVEIW PM THE CHARATER I WILL NOT USE THE CHARATER IF IT IS IN MY REVIEW BOX ! unless i really like the charater..

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Friends:

Emenies:

Love intests: ( any country )

Country: ( what country are they from)

Personality:

Looks:

Other things i should know:

you can have more than 1 entry just not like spam me with like 7 people 2 for each person !

Well with this i leave you... PM UR CHARATERS THANKS BYE BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

**Dek- Hallo well this is chapter one and well Some on the ocs are coming a bit later... This is going to be short chapter for some reasons... like Broken fingers and Halloween and such .. yeahhh... Here ya go... Chapter one ... **

** Matthew Pov**

I sighed as he walked up to the gates of the school. His last school year didn't end so well... I had a feeling that this year would be different. Good or Bad I dont know. I walked though the gates and went into the school. Hetalia High. A school for somewhat gifted students. It took me awhile to get to my classroom. Once I entered the only empty desk was one between an albino, a Spanish man and a Frenchmen. I quickly sat down hoping i gained no attention to myself. "Hallo im the awesome gilbert" Said one Albino that sat right behinde me. "Bonjour im Francis and might i say your are one beutiful man Oui?" Said the person in front of me with long blonde hair. Almost like a girls hair."Hola Im Antonio" Said the spanish man who was right next to me. "Im Matthew" i say. "Imma go call you birdie" Says the one named Gilbert. He grinned into a smile. All i knew is this was going to be a LONG year.

**Authors Note**

**Umm Yeah More to come i got like MANY MANY more people left to add...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo Its Dek again this is the second time ive wrote this... that is why it is short... STUPID INTERNET DELETING MY STUFF ;-; I lost alot so this is a shorter version as i rewrite this...**_ Italics are writing _

* * *

**Mariana POV ~**

* * *

I entered the school just as the bell rang. I was pretty sure that i had 5 minutes to find my class. I opened my backpack to get my Schedule. My first class is Biology in room 23. I got in the room and the Biology teacher Mr Wang ( China ) told me to sit by the British kid in the back. I sat down next to him. He stared at me for a few moments before speaking in a thick British accent " 'Ello I'm Arthur Kirkland the Foreign Exchange student from Great Britten. " Hi I'm Mariana Cruz." I say shyly. Butterfly's flying in my stomach. The rest of the class was boring. Just before Mr. Wang let the class go he explained that starting tomorrow the class would be doing a partner project. I started to walk in the direction of the art room for art was my next class. I wasn't paying attention for i was thinking about Arthur. I did the worst possible thing. I ran into a girl. "Sorry im sorry " i say quickly. "Watch where your going bitch" the girl said. I look at the girl. She looked like Arthur... Hmm i wonder.. The bell rang and i hurried to the art room. I was late. Great the first day and im already in trouble and have an enemy. This day was turning out great and it was only the second class of the day. The rest of the day was actually pretty normal. i met lots of new people. Matthew a small Canadian boy who is almost invisible to other people. Gilbert the self proclaimed Prussian and Awesome Boyfriend of Matthew. Alfred the half brother of Matthew and apparently my hero. There was also a guy with tall spiky blonde hair that stood up by itself his name was Mathias. And my old friends from the last 2 years. Toni my Spanish neighbor. Lovino the boyfriend of Toni. His twin Feli who is a happy go lucky person. I haven't met his boyfriend yet though but he sounds big and scary. Toni Lovi and Feli are like brothers to me. They took me in when i had no other place to go. I am happy for that or i would've ended up in an orphanage. My last class was a free period. I could do anything i wanted to do that was in school rules. I was waved down by Mathias I went over to him. There seemed to be a smaller female next to him with purplish blue eyes. " Mariana this is my Girlfriend Emilie" he introduced me to the small girl." Hi Nice to meet you Emilie" I smile to her. She opens her mouth to speak but no sound comes out. She turned into Mathias and hugged him tightly. " Sorry Emilie doesn't speak anymore. " He said sadly hugging Emilie Tightly." I'm so sorry i betcha have a wonderful voice i hope ill be able to hear it soon. " I smile at them. They seem like a good couple. Mathias is 11th grader and Emilie a 10th grader. I was happy for them. After about 10 minutes of Mathias and i talking Emilie finally stopped hugging Mathias. _Sorry about earlier Hi nice to meet you to._ " Its OK i didn't know you were mute" That was when i made one of my best friends that was a girl. That was my first day of school. It sucked. When i got home i speedily went up to my room. I fell asleep tommorow was Tuesday. The second day of school. And would not be as fun as i thought it would be

* * *

**~ Authors Note~**

**PLEASE I STILL NEED MORE OCS I WILL TELL YOU GUYS WHEN MY ACCEPTING OF OCS IS CLOSED **


	4. Chapter 4 Schools foodNever eat it

Hallo its me... Again just wishing everyone a happy * day of the week * :D im hyper !

~ Salenia POV ~

I walk to school with my brother Viktor ( Slovenia ) and his friend Vlad ( Romania) who was an almost brother to me. This is a new school to me since im a freshman. Viktor and Vlad are both Seniors. Viktor and I are very close he tells me about his friends and how nice they are. He is a bit overprotective of me. I just hope Leith will be there. He promised me that he would not drop out of school like he was planing last year. This is a new year i hope i don't screw it up. Viktor and Vlad start to talk about what classes there going to be in. I start to space out when i feel a warm body in my face. " Ohh my I'm sorry" I try to back away but the person pulls me into a hug. " Hows it going " I automatically knew who the person was just by his voice. My friend Leith. " Leith!" I jump onto Leith for a hug. " Nice to see you again Lina" We hug for a minute then Viktor turns around and frowns and pulls me off of Leith. Viktor frowns at Leith. We all head into school.

Vlad and Viktor tell me to stay here while they get my class schedule. Leith had already got his schedule and left to find his classrooms. He promised me that he would find me later so we could hang out. Only Viktor came back. " Vlad went to find his classes" Viktor explained to me. He smiled at me. " I checked your classes we share 2 classes together." I smile though 2 is not that many its better than none. I hope i see people that knew from 8th grade. Anyone expect Gigi. That girl had it in for me. I swear she just wants to like ring my neck. Well after Viktor gives me my schedule he escorts me to my first class.  
1st class- Home EC. 2nd class- * can not tell due to Viktors hand writing*  
3rd class- Math 4th class- English 5th class- P.E. with Vik 6th class- Science 7th class - Free Peroid AKA Lunch 8th class- Social studies- With Vik

My first class is Home EC. I scan the room for anyone i know. Sadly i recognize no one. Viktor gives me a weak smile before leaveing to find his class. I look around for empty seats. I go to the one way in the back next to a boy and girl who look like theyre fighting. Once i sit down they stop fighting and the boy starts to talk to me. "Hey I'm Alfred and this is Alice " "Hello im Salenia Nice to meet you" I stuck my hand out to shake hands with Alice. She just rolls her eyes and turns forward so she doesnt look at me. " Sorry bout that. Alice is not much of a people person."I was about to reply when the teacher came in the room and started class. The first things we are learning about in this class is cooking. Great cooking... I saw a smile appear on Alice when the teacher said cooking. Soon enough the class was over. I was gathering my stuff when the teacher came to me. "Your Viktors sister right?" "Ummm Yeah? " i reply confused. The teacher smiled. "Make sure he doesnt fail this year." I think back to what classes he failed. Math. English. and Home EC . " Ok i will" putting on a fake smile. I was running though the hallways trying to find room 25. I guess i wasn't paying attention when i ran into somebody and then fell on my butt. " Woah there twice in row Lina ?" I look to see up to see Leith smiling at me. I laugh it off. He helps me up. " Whats ur next class?" He asks. " i dont know all i know its in room 25" I reply trying to read Viktors scribbles on the class sheet. " You know Viktors hand writing. " We both laugh then he smiles. " We are going to the same class and unlike your brother i can write what class it is " He holds up a piece of paper with the answer to what class it was. I lung for it but since Leith is taller it puts it out of my reach. I pout. "Your going to have to trust me to lead you to the class." I laugh as i follow him to my mystery class. I REALLY hate my brother for signing me up for this class. Drama Class. But to my surprise it was complety fun. Mostly because Leith was there. He kept making joke about our OLD drama teacher and how she smells like an old shoe. The rest of the day was oddly normal. The rest of her classes were not as fun but ALOT more boring. Math and English sucked because its self explanatory. Its Math( Mental abuse to humans) and English cause its not fun with grammar and English. P.E. was with Viktor and Vlad. It would of been fun expect Viktor and a kid got in a fight because in Viktors words "The guy stared at you in a bad way" I rolled my eyes at this remark. Viktor got a detetion for the fight which he won. The poor kid he beat up looked like he got run over by a car. I had also had Science with Leith and a few people i knew from 8th grade or meet them though Viktor.  
By 7th period i was not feeling good at all. the feeling started after i tryed some of the schools food. Bad Mistake. I ran from the cafeteria and ran into the girls bathroom and threw up. The rest of next few minutes was a blur. But all i know is a small girl with Purplish Blue eyes took me to the nurse then left. I was going home. Of course they called my parents who were not home. I spent the rest of the day in the nurses office. Viktor arrived to pick me up. "You feeling ok Sis?" He put his arm around me and took me to the car. That was my "first day" and lets say i learned two things. This year will be either amaing or amazing bad. and NEVER EAT SCHOOL FOOD.  
~Authors note~ My Bold option broke ;-; and someone wanted a list of the OCS well here Salenia - Slovakia Leith - Scotland Emilie - Norway Mariana -Brazil Alice- London Gigi - COMING SOON ;P Thats all for now MORE ARE COMING DONT WORRY send me more :D if i missed yours just tell me . Dont worry there will be a better plot once i get the characters introduced! Yep and OMFG 2 CHAPIES IN 3 DAYS IM AMAZING XDD 


	5. Chapter 5 Update

**Im so sorry ! im not going to be uploading for about 2 weeks kk ;-; IM REALLY SORRY ive been busy and well im getting BUSYER and my laptop is being slow and not a friend to me. ;-; Meh sorry i will be updating soon though I PROMISE! ~ Dek**


End file.
